The Test Of Love
by Father Hulk
Summary: After a bumpy start in the Coliseum, Ryu and Katt fall deeply in love. But when flirty Nina comes along, Ryu's determination will be proven as he eventually is tested by all his friends to prove he loves Katt. *COMPLETED!!!* R/R please!
1. Fight!

The Test Of Love

By Father Hulk

OPENING WORDS: Greetings, my children! Welcome to my newest project! I'm sure that this will be most sensational! Okay, let's get going. Please refrain from speaking during the show, and fire exits are on your right and left hand sides. Here we go!

The stadium was dark, but that doesn't necessarily mean it was quiet within. The roar of the crowd could be heard from the manager's suite, perhaps even outside the stadium itself. It was almost time for the show, and the crowd, driven to a fever pitch by the promise of a "satisfying and spectacular show," screamed, threw popcorn, and stomped their feet as they anticipated the appearance of the combatants.

Behind the door at the south end of the arena, Ryu took a very deep breath. He didn't know _what_ he was doing here. The girl in the fight was obviously not the thief he was looking for, so why did he feel so insistent on meeting her? Not only that, that prick Augus was going to try to kill her! He crossed himself as he recalled his conversation with the bulky man, Rand, a few minutes ago.

……………………

"What do I do, Rand?" Ryu cried. "This is pure bullshit!"

"Relax, son." Rand soothed. "We'll think of something." The Crust tribesman paced the floor for a few moments, then snapped his fingers. "You said it would be a poisoned needle, right?"

Ryu nodded. "Yup."

"Well then, why don't we go and buy some antidotes, and if you and the girl each take one, you can cast your fears away!"

Ryu fidgeted. "You make it sound so easy…"

"It _is_ easy, kid. Now, lend me some cash, and I'll go get the goods."

Ryu passed Rand a ten-coin note, and waited anxiously while he went out to buy the antidotes. After a few minutes, he heard a very loud crash, and then Rand stumbled into the room rubbing his head.

"Never in my life have I met a girl more like a Biruburu than that girl… She wouldn't take it, kid. I don't know what we're gonna do now."

Rand resumed pacing the room. Finally, he turned to Ryu again. "Listen, this is what we're gonna do. Take both."

"What???"

"Right. Take both. Then when you fight, knock her over the head or something, and then push her out of the way when the poisoned needle is fired."

"She seems tough," Ryu said thoughtfully, "Will she let me do that?"

"She'll have to, or else she's dead."

A bell was rung from inside the arena.

"Quick!" Rand cried, "Take them, take them, take them!"

Ryu quickly gulped down the small tablets, then, with Rand's encouragement, stepped through the door into the arena.

Bottles were thrown at him. Insults were shouted at him. Ryu tried to close out the din as he stepped onto the wide log in the center of the room.

Then the crowd fell silent, and a spotlight was thrown on the door at the opposite end of the arena. And then, at the pinnacle of the drumroll, the girl appeared! She had the legs and tail of a cat, and the upper half of a woman. And she was _gorgeous._

"What are _you_ staring at?" she snarled at Ryu, who found himself staring dumbly at her as she approached. "Hey!"

Ryu quickly snapped out of it. "Um, listen… they're going to try to kill you." He whispered.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just listen to me! They're going to shoot a poisoned needle at you! Remember the guy you knocked over the head before? He was trying to tell you to take an…"

"That's quite enough!" the girl roared. "Not only are you ugly, you're a liar to boot! I'll not have it! Prepare to meet your maker!"

"You mean Capcom?"

"Aaaaaargh!" the girl charged Ryu with her staff. Ryu quickly held his sword up to block, and roughly pushed her backwards.

"What's the matter?" she teased, "Don't you want to fight?"

Ryu's brows lowered. Fine. If she was going to be a bitch, he'd treat her like one.

"Damn right I want to fight!" he exclaimed, and rushed at her and swung his sword. The blade nipped her shoulder, and she cried out softly.

"Eat my staff!" she screamed, slamming him hard in the back with her weapon. Pain shot through Ryu's body. The damn thing had spikes!

"Bitch…" he growled, and he swung harder at her, slicing her leg.

As they continued to battle, Ryu found a moment to glance up to the manager's booth. He was horrified to see Augus gesturing to the soldiers on either side of the arena.

"Shit…" he muttered. It was now or never. He seized the girl in a headlock.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed.

"You'll thank me later." He told her, and brought the base of his sword down hard on her head. As she went limp in his arms, he had just enough time to push her through the doorway behind them before there was a high whistle, and Ryu felt two very sharp pains in his back. The world went black and he saw no more.


	2. Ryu's Awakening

Ryu's Awakening

Now it was the girl's turn to pace. When she had come to in the back of the arena, a horrific scene met her eyes. She heard the crowd booing like nobody's business; she saw Augus fuming and screaming as he stomped around the room, and to top it off, she saw Ryu collapsed before her.

A big man had come over to her. "Let me help you." He had said. He lifted the boy up and began walking down the hallway with him. She followed behind, dumbstruck.

"You're very lucky that you had a compassionate opponent," Rand told her as he set Ryu on a bed, "He saved your life. If you had listened to me, none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to have a talk with Augus, but you stay here, and when he wakes up, I want you to thank him. Got it?"

"Yes." She said, meekly.

That had been five minutes ago. Now she was still here, the boy out cold on the bed.

"Why?" she kept asking herself. Why did she have to be such a bitch to him? Sure, it would be a little fishy to hear that a fight was fixed, but then again, it's best to play it safe, isn't it? Her head started to pound with all the rationalizing and guilt she was going through.

And then there was the boy himself. He wasn't ugly like she had told him. He was decent enough, she thought. Not anything spectacular, and certainly not worthy of her.

"Mmmmm…" Ryu started to moan as his senses slowly came back to him. "Ouch… my back…" When he had enough feeling to move, he slowly sat up and looked around. He was back in his locker room, and the girl from the fight was standing there watching him.

He sniffed smugly and said, "Now do you believe me?"

She winced as he said this. "I… I'm sorry. I really am. I thought you were just being an asshole."

Ryu shrugged. "Hey, it would have been your life, not mine."

"Okay, okay! So you saved my life! Thank you! God…" she walked over to him. "You're crazy to be so nice in this world."

He stared at her.

She looked away. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Thinking was never my strong suit." She laughed nervously, then looked up to see that he was still staring at her.

__

"Now what are you staring at?"

He smiled. "I don't believe I got your name."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's Katt."

"That's such a beautiful name."

Katt made a face. "Please don't look at me that way."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Ryu looked down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Katt became enraged. She grabbed him by the chin and glared at him. "Listen, mister, just because we had a little incident and you saved my life, doesn't mean that we're fucking going to go out with each other! So you can stop with all your corny ass 'oh you're so beautiful' shit, okay?!"

Ryu grinned. "Whatever you say, ugly bitch."

"That's better."

"Rand was right. You ARE just like a Biruburu."

Katt sniffed. "I wish I was one. Then I could kill you quite easily. Now, I have a little score to settle with Augus. Are you coming with me?"

"Damn straight. He's the one that fucked me over in the first place."

"Then come."

When Ryu and Katt reached Augus's office, Rand was already there, holding the man against the wall.

"Well well," Augus said with a smile as the pair entered, "If it isn't the disgruntled actors themselves! I'm so sorry you didn't care for my scenario… it made our God quite angry!" With He-Man force, Augus pushed Rand away, and as they trio watched in horror, Augus's features slowly began to change into a two-headed snarling wolf.

"You are all fools." He growled, saliva dripping from his jaws. "If you had done as you were told, we could have put on a spectacular show!" He picked up a club. "It is a pity that this next fight is not a show. Our God would be most entertained!"

Augus charged at Ryu, but Ryu jumped aside and chopped at him as he ran past. Howling in pain, Augus reeled around and began to charge back. Rand smiled and stepped in front of him, fist outstretched. Augus slammed into it face first, and fell to the ground. Katt proceeded to thrust the pointy end of her staff into his stomach.

"Fool!" he screamed, standing and grabbing Katt by the waist. He held her up in the air and prepared to bite her in two.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryu cried, running up and in one swift motion, he cut Augus deeply straight across the chest. Blood began gushing from the wound, and Augus dropped Katt and collapsed.

"You… are even… bigger fools than before!" he wheezed. "My death… is the benefit of our God!"

Rand stepped forward. "I beg your pardon, asshole, but just WHAT the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ho ho ho ho! Our God will come forward and destroy your world! And there's jack shit you can do about it! Ugghh…"

As Augus exploded, Ryu took Katt's hand and helped her to her feet. She glared at him and yanked her hand away. "Thank you." She said curtly.

"Geez, what a prick." Rand muttered. "Well, we should get out of here."

"I've got a friend named Bow," Ryu offered, "And he's fixing a house down south of Mt. Fubi. He probably could use some help."

Rand scratched his head. "All right! That's where we'll go! I always wanted to be a handyman anyway."

"Um, excuse me!" said Katt from behind them, "But what about me?"

"You should go home." Rand told her.

"I don't have one. So I'll tag around with Ryu. But not because I like you, okay? It's just because I don't have anything else to do."

"Hey, it's your call, bitch." Ryu said, smiling.

"Don't lose that attitude." She snapped.

Rand chuckled as the group left Coursair. "Lovebirds if ever I saw them." He said to himself. And to Mt. Fubi and beyond they went!


	3. Feelings Change Inside Mt Rocko

Feelings Change Inside Mt. Rocko

As the three of them left Coursair and began trekking southward, Ryu felt a pain in his boot. Reaching inside, he found his Dragon's Tear, which he had put there before the fight. Out of curiosity, he pressed it against Katt's arm for a minute.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He ignored her and watched as color seeped into the jewel. He smirked. It was red. "Well, at least it's not purple." He told himself as he slipped it back in his pocket.

"Hey buddy!" Bow cried as Ryu entered Ruins, "Welcome back!"

"Hey yourself!" Ryu exclaimed, slapping his friend the high-five. "Wazaaap?"

"Waaazaaaap?"

"WazAAAAP?"

"You're both idiots." Katt told them, looking around. "What is this place?"

"It's called a hideout." Ryu informed her. "See, Bow here got framed, so while we try to clear his name, he has to stay here."

"Well look what the Beak dragged in," crackled Niro, stepping out of the dilapidated building. "I see sonny boy brought some more friends home! Hee hee! Good! Now my house will be fixed in no time!"

Bow became nervous. "Um, Ryu, can you step into my office for a minute?" He pulled Ryu inside. "I don't mind working with Rand to fix the house," he whispered, "But Katt doesn't look like the saltiest fry in the happy meal. I don't think it's a good idea if…"

"Boo!" Katt said, startling the hell out of Ryu. "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Umm…" Bow fidgeted, "Well, we were thinking that while Rand and I are working on the house, you could go with Ryu here to find the bitch that set me up."

Katt's eyes narrowed. "Why can't you let me help you with the house?"

"Well, what do you know about repairs?"

Katt thought. "Well, a hammer is used to bang nails in,"

"Uh huh, what else?"

"Umm, glue smells really bad,"

"Go on."

"Uhhhhhh…"

"I rest my case." Said Bow smugly, sitting down, only to find that Niro had snatched his chair away. Bow fell in a heap on the floor.

"Aw haw haw! Gotcha!" Niro rasped. "You'd better be on your toes more often! Why when I was a lad, I was so sharp that…"

Katt sniffed. "You know what? Let's go, Ryu. Let's find that thief. I said COME." She dragged him by his shirt collar out the door. "You're in good hands," she called to Bow.

"I'm comforted." He said with a shudder.

And so it came to be that Ryu and Katt had met Princess Nina at HomeTown's school of magic, witnessed her dramatic kidnapping, and now found themselves creeping through the damp, dark halls of Mt. Rocko. Hoods were posted all over the place, and they glared at the pair, who kept insisting they were friends of the mysterious "boss."

"Ryu, these guys freak me out!" Katt whispered, grabbing Ryu's shoulder.

"Likewise. Let's just hope we can keep a straight face in front of them."

A little while later, they came to a gate. A tall, muscular henchman was stationed behind it.

"Who goes there?" he snarled.

"We're friends of the boss." Katt called. "Please let us through."

The man seemed disinterested. "Do it yourself. The switch is in that hole over there."

Katt grinned. "Thanks." But just as she went to stick her hand in the hole, Ryu noticed a pair of beady eyes gleaming within.

"NO!" he cried, and he whacked Katt's hand away. He slammed his sword into the hole, and when he dragged it out, the remains of a poisonous spider came with it. "It was a trap!"

Katt gasped. "Oh God… you saved me again!"

"How dare you defy me!" the man roared. He whacked a switch on the wall and ran at them. Ryu caught the man as he passed and put him in a headlock.

"Thank you so much for standing guard. You did a great job." Katt said. Then she slammed him in the stomach with one end of her staff, and whacked him over the head with the other.

"That was close," she said as she tossed the man into a corner. "But now it's time to hence onward! Shall we hence?"

Ryu grinned. "Let's not waste so much time sitting on the hence. Let's go!"

Katt laughed out loud as she followed Ryu deeper into the cavern.

Katt had to admit, despite the anger she displayed in the beginning, she was starting to want to be friendly with this kid. Not, you know, romantically, but she felt a good friend was better than an enemy.

Ryu also seemed to detect a change in Katt, especially from that "hence" exchange just now.

"So Katt… it seems you're willing to accept me now." He said cheerfully as he hacked a Blood Sucker in two."

"Don't get your hopes up, pal," she said, equally cheerfully. "Don't picture yourself picking out curtains with me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, _dearest."_ He said mockingly.

"Don't do that!" she laughed.

"Stop me!"

Thinking fast, she approached a Trikster that was wandering aimlessly. "Kill that boy for me, would you?" she said, slipping him a coin. With a zombie-like drone, the beast ran at Ryu, dagger extended.

Ryu idly stepped aside and the Trikster slammed himself into the cave wall and collapsed. Ryu stared at Katt.

"Hey, you said stop you, so I tried my best." She said with a shrug.

Ryu could play the tit for tat game as well. He snatched a leech off the ground and waved it in front of her. She shrieked.

"What's wrong, Kattie?" He laughed. "'Fraid of a little…bug?"

"Get it away!"

Ryu speared it with his sword and cast it aside. "As you wish."

She slapped him as they walked. "Don't do that again."

"Why the sudden change?" he asked out of nowhere.

The question took her off guard. "Huh?"

"Why are you treating me so nice all of a sudden?"

She chose her words carefully. "It's better than fighting."

"Well that's not what I think." He said mischievously.

"Oh yeah? Well what DO you think?"

"I think you got a crush on me." Ryu suddenly found himself on the ground at the mercy of Katt's staff.

"I told you that's not gonna happen." She growled. She yanked him to his feet. "I just feel better having you as a friend than as an enemy."

"Hum…" Ryu mused, and they fell into silence. Ryu had to admit that Katt was attractive, but then again, he knew he wouldn't be with her in the end… I mean, she said so, right? But in a distant corner of his mind, Ryu smiled, imagining what it could be like if he and Katt got together.

Curiosity took him again, and he silently took out the Dragon's Tear and tapped it on Katt's shoulder.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked.

"Because I can." He told her, and watched as color began to fill the jewel. It was green, he noticed with amazement. That was a big step up.

"No time for this now." He told himself. "On to the boss!"


	4. Jokers To The Left, Princesses To The Ri...

Jokers To The Left, Princesses To The Right,

Ryu In The Middle

When Ryu and Katt entered the main chamber of the cave, they saw that they had come only just in time. Nina was being held on either side by guards, and a bloated, cackling man was standing in front of her. He could only be Joker, the boss himself. 

"So what'll it be, Nina?" Joker was growling. "Will you do as I say?"

"I'll do nothing until you return my sister!" Nina spat. "Right now!"

"Oh ho ho! Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're ugly all the time?" she returned. This only made Joker laugh harder.

Ryu and Katt watched in horror.

"Ryu! We have to help Nina!" Katt whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ryu said.

"Come on. Let's get her sister for her."

The pair slowly crept around the northwest wall where Nina's sister, a blue-haired girl named Mina, was tied up, under the watch of a guard.

"Excuse me…" Katt said, tapping the guard on the shoulder.

"Whaddya want?" the guard snarled.

"I only want to know what _that_ is." Katt said, pointing. The guard turned to look, and Katt quickly pushed him over the cliff, where he fell 100 feet to his death. Katt hurriedly untied Mina and told her to go stand by Ryu. Then she called to Nina.

"Nina! It's okay! I saved your sister!"

Joker turned, furious. "Who is that? Who interrupts us? Kill her!"

A group of 5 Hoods ran at Katt, but Ryu dashed in and within 5 minutes they had killed them all. And now, Ryu, Katt, and Nina backed Joker into a corner.

"P-p-p-please don't hurt me!" He sputtered. "I never meant any harm! Please!"

Nina smirked. "I don't think so." She sent a fireball up to the ceiling of the cave, causing an avalanche of boulders to come tumbling down on top of Joker.

When the dust had settled, Nina turned to Ryu. "Well, kind sir, I want to thank you _very _much for saving us." She began to step towards him. "You're the bravest person I've met in a long time."

Ryu began to blush. "It was nothing."

"Well, I think…"

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, and a huge monster burst from the pile of boulders. It was Joker! He was really a demon!

"Oh my God…" Katt whispered. 

"Let's get him!" Ryu cried, drawing his sword.

So with brute force from Ryu, agility from Katt, and strong magic from Nina, Joker was defeated once and for all.

Nina approached Ryu and brushed his hair aside. "You are one tough cookie, you know that?"

Ryu stepped back. "Thank you. C'mon, let's get out of here."

As they walked, Ryu found Nina holding his hand. He yanked it back with a growl.

"What?" Nina asked. "It's dark in here, I don't want to lose you."

"Just knock it off!" Katt snapped.

"So what's it to you?" Nina snapped back. "Oh I'm sorry… he's your man?"

"No he's not!!!" Katt growled. "But you're being annoying."

"Hmmph." Nina crossed her arms as they left the cave. "Well, let's just bring my sister home, and then I'll leave you guys alone."

"Aren't you going to stay home with your sister?" Katt asked.

There was no response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Just forget it." Nina grumbled. "Okay?"

"Fine."

And so it was that the group left Mt. Rocko far behind and headed for Windia.


	5. Of Mina and Magic

Of Mina and Magic

Finally, after much monster slaying and a good two hours of walking, the group crossed a long bridge into the city of Windia. Well, not exactly. From the bridge, they actually entered a dark passageway underneath the city.

"Who goes there?" A guardsman asked from behind the gate. Mina stepped forward.

"It's me, Zack. Can we pass, please?"

"Absolutely." Zack flipped the switch on the wall, and the gate was lowered. "Just be careful. A maze starts here."

Nina seemed to know her way through the maze, so she led the way. Soon they came to a flight of stairs, and when they ascended, they found themselves in the castle garden, surrounded by soldiers.

"Mother, I'm home!" Mina cried, running over to the queen. "I had my sister and her friends bring me home!"

The queen, Hina, raised an eyebrow. "Sister? What do you mean? You don't have a sister."

"Yes I do! Tell them, Nina!"

Hina became quite anxious at the sight of Nina, but she maintained her composure. "Guard. Escort these people from the castle, and thank them for bringing our princess home."

A group of soldiers motioned for them to follow, but Nina bowed her head as Mina cried after her.

And so it was that Ryu, Katt, and Nina found themselves outside the castle.

"That's not right," Katt wondered. "Nina, aren't you a princess?"

"I told you to forget it." She said sternly. Katt promptly shut up.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Ryu asked, pointing to a small tent south of where they stood. The owner of the tent noticed them looking, and motioned them over.

"Come on over, ladies and germ! Come see the great Sten work his magic!"

Since they had nothing better to do, they walked over. A small group of people was already gathered.

The man, Sten, was obviously a Highlander, perhaps a bit more in touch with his primate blood than others of his home country.

"Now, I'll need a volunteer!" Sten was saying. "Anyone? Anyone? How about you, mister?" He grabbed Ryu's hand and pulled him forward. "Come on, dude! Let's not be a chicken in front of all the hotties!"

"Um, wait a second…" Ryu started to object, but it was too late. Sten had already shoved him into a large box marked with a "?".

"Okay, folks! I will now make the box disappear! Ready… here we go!"

Ryu felt the box begin to quake, and then he felt severe pain in his body as the roof of the box collapsed and pushed him downward.

"There you have it!" Sten cried. "Show's over!" The group of people quickly dissolved, save for Nina and Katt.

"Hey! Where'd Ryu go?" Katt asked. "Bring him back!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sten said with mock concern. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Katt turned beet red. "No… But we need him. So cough him up."

"I can't." Sten said, matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Nina asked in the same fashion.

"Well, it's rather difficult for me to say, but this pretty woman's boyfriend has vanished into a parallel universe."

Katt turned even redder than before. "If you say that again, I will beat the daylights out of you. Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just as I said, he has slipped beyond our reach, into… the unknown."

"So you can't help him?" Nina asked, frowning.

"Well, it's not that I _can't…_ Listen… I'll go have lunch with the future Mrs. Ryu, and then we'll work on saving him, mkay?"

Katt grabbed Sten by the throat. "That's quite enough out of you!!"

Sten smiled. "Relax, sweetheart. I'm sure Ryu won't mind."

"You're sure I won't mind what?" said a voice.

Katt screamed, but out of delight. Ryu's head was poking above the ground! She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then turned her glare on Sten. "Another world, huh? I don't think so." 

And so it was that Katt proceeded to beat Sten's ass royale.

"Owww!" he cried when it was over. "Are you proud of making me unable to sit, now?"

"Shut up, or I'll do it again!" she snarled, then took Ryu's hand and prepared to lead them away from that pitiful creature.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sten cried, "Please forgive me! I'm really sorry! I just get carried away when I see visions of beauty…"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just go away."

Sten jumped. "You mean you will forgive me?? Oh, I'm so grateful! I'm so grateful!"

"Can you be grateful quietly?" Ryu asked, clearly annoyed.

"I can if you let me come with you." Sten said. "Please! I have no life anymore. Just let me tag along?"

Ryu sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Yahoo! Do I Yahoo? Yes I do!"

"Shut it." Katt told him.

"Yes boss."

As the group left Windia, Katt found herself dwelling on Sten's remarks about Ryu being her boyfriend. Of course he wasn't, but she wondered why his words made her blush so much. She had promised herself that she was better than that kid, but…

"Hey, Katt! Snap out of it!" Nina said, snapping her fingers before the Woren's face. Katt blinked.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked. "You were lost in space for a while."

"Oh, I hate that show!" Sten cracked.

Ryu slapped his head. "Oy vei…"

And so it came to be that Ryu and his friends now headed for the village of Capitan in the far, far west.


	6. Attraction

Attraction

Pain. That's what Katt felt as she struggled, along with Ryu, Nina, and Sten, to get out of the well. They had just fought a huge monster and saved a bunch of citizens from Capitan. Katt found it a hard struggle just to put one foot in front of the other.

"Ohhh…" she finally said, "I can't go on…"

"Here." Ryu said, and he lifted her up and carried her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"You'll never make it out alive if I don't carry you." Ryu told her.

"Hmmph.." Nina said, crossing her arms.

Katt finally conceded and held on to him as they made their way over to where Ray was waiting.

"Have you saved the villagers?" Ray asked.

"Yup." Ryu answered.

"Good. I will now remove this barrier. Please run!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Katt held Ryu tighter as the group bolted for the exit. Before they knew what happened, they found themselves smacked dead on by a torrent of water, and then they were out of the well. Ryu had landed flat on his butt, and Katt was sitting on his lap, still holding on.

"You okay?" he asked as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "Thanks a lot." She found herself staring into his eyes.

"You look really cute when you're all wet like that." He said, staring back.

She blushed. "You think so? Well, I also…"

"AHEM!!" Coughed Nina, and they turned to find Nina, Sten, and Ray glaring at them. "Can't you handle this later?"

Katt immediately regained her normal attitude. "There's nothing to handle." She said with a sniff, standing up and brushing herself off. She helped Ryu to his feet and smiled.

"At any rate," Ray said, "I'd appreciate it if you would take me to your hideout, so that I may thank you with St. Eva's blessings."

"Okay, come with us." Ryu said.

And so it came to be that the group made their way back over the mountains to their hideout.

"Wow!" Katt said, looking up at the tall house as they approached, "It looks like Bow and Rand have been really working their tails off!"

"Please don't use that expression." Said Bow, coming out of a smaller door to the right. "What do you think, guys? Isn't it awesome?"

"Great job, there, buddy." Ryu said. "Mind if we take a look?"

"Go right ahead! After all, this is our new home!"

After Ray had blessed them with St. Eva's providence, the group started to explore the huge house. Up on the third floor, Ryu was astounded to find that Bow and Rand had built over nine rooms for all of them to use!

A door opened behind him and Katt came out. "Ryu! Come look at this!"

Ryu followed her into the room.

"Look, Ryu! They made each of us our very own room! One for each of us!" She threw herself on the bed in delight. "And since there's only a few of us, we can use different rooms on different days, or we can…"

"Or we can share rooms…" Ryu interrupted. This startled her.

"What do you mean?"

Ryu shrugged. "I'm just saying, if any of us wanted to share a room with anybody else…" He cast a mischievous eye in her direction.

She sat up on the bed. "Ryu, come over here a second." He obeyed, and sat down beside her. "Are you saying you'd want to share a room with me?" She asked.

"Now, did I say that?" he asked indignantly.

"No… but I think I know what's going on."

Ryu played dumb. "Really? What's going on?"

Now it was Katt's turn to shrug. "I dunno… I just think you're becoming attracted to me, that's all."

Ryu's heart skipped. "Is that what you think?"

"I think so."

"Well, that could only mean that you've been _looking_ for proof. And we all know what that means…"

Katt's eyes narrowed. "Alright, you… taking what I say and twist it around? Grr…" She pounced on him and held him down, growling at him.

Ryu didn't resist, but stared into her eyes. He knew she was trying to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't help but return it. Her whole expression changed, and she put her arms around his neck, and went to kiss him…

"Hey you guys!" called Nina's shrill voice from below, jolting Katt 3 feet in the air, "Come on it's time to go!"

Katt quickly got off the bed. "Umm, we should go…"

"I agree." Ryu said, scratching his head. "We should kinda keep this under wraps, though."

"Yeah." She agreed. "But that was cool, wasn't it?"

"What do you think it means?" Ryu asked as he stood up.

"I dunno…" she teased. "Maybe it means that we might do this again in the future. Now come on."

"Wait, hold up a second." Ryu took out his Dragon's Tear and held it up. "This is the Dragon's Tear. It show's a person's feelings towards you." He slowly approached her and pressed it against her palm, and they both watched it come to life. Ryu smiled. It was flashing all the colors of the rainbow.

"I guess this says something about us?" he said casually.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked playfully.

"How about this…" he kissed her, holding her close.

"Hey, I said COME ON!" Nina called again.

Ryu reluctantly pulled back. "Come on, we should go."

"Right."

And so it came to be that Ryu and Katt realized they felt for each other, and now journeyed out again with a huge secret being kept from the others.


	7. First Date

First Date

A/N: Dr. Evil says: "Jamal… Dewalt… a couple of bee-hatches, and a couple of chapters that don't follow the storyline of the game. Why not? Stick that in your blunt and smoke it. Yah. I said blunt. Meant to."

The group had gone through much since I last left you. After trekking through a tower, spelunking through a sewer, and competing in a fierce cooking contest and duking it out with the evil Kuwadora, they now found themselves headed home from SimaFort with a new companion, Ekaru Hoppe De Pe Jean.

"I ask you, is it a far walk to your home?" Jean inquired.

"Well, we have to cross to the east land and go over the mountains. It's about a half day's walk."

"You'd never make it without me!" Sten gloated. "Praise me! Praise me!"

Katt smacked him. "You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for us! So praise us, praise us!"

Sten quieted down. "Consider yourself praised, boss."

Jean chuckled. "You fight like animals. I think I will enjoy being with all of you."

"Good thing." Ryu muttered. "The last thing we need is another nasty person. Right Nina?"

"Shut up." Nina snapped. "I'm not nasty, I'm just not accustomed to dealing with such slobs."

Ryu slipped his hand into Katt's as they walked.

And so it was that they came back to Coursair on the way back home. With their hideout now a town, they figured they should seek out decent people to work there.

They were getting a soda at the Coursair pub when Ryu noticed a man sitting at a table, staring into a beer. He looked down in the dumps.

"Excuse me a second," Ryu said to his friends, then he went and sat down across from the man. "Hi. I'm Ryu."

"And I'm depressed." the man responded.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, my restaurant in FarmTown got shut down… now I've got no home and no job. If I could just get ONE more chance to open a diner…"

"What's your name?" Ryu interrupted.

"Phil."

"Phil, I hereby allow you to open a diner in my new town." Ryu declared proudly. Phil started.

"You mean it? Really? No way!"

"Way. In fact, you can go get started right now!"

Phil didn't have to be told twice. With many thanks to Ryu, he ran from the pub, away to Mt. Fubi and beyond.

"Aren't we Mr. Generous," Rand said with a smile. "Don't you have any spite for anyone?"

"People make themselves my enemies," Ryu said casually. "Until then, I'm everybody's friend."

Rand just shook his head. "Why can't there be more people like you in the world?"

"I only need one Ryu in the world," Katt said with a sigh, but caught herself, as a correct interpretation of that statement could give away the "secret." Luckily, nobody guessed what she meant.

"Well, guys, let's go home." Ryu said.

And so it was that they arrived back in Township to find a shiny new diner awaiting them! Ryu cast a thoughtful eye at it.

"Hummm…"

"What's up, Ryu?" Rand asked.

"Huh? Oh.. I was just wondering why Capcom has us say 'hum' instead of 'hmm' all the time… Yeah."

Rand looked at him as if he had just sprouted pterodactyl wings and turned purple.

After the group had settled into the living room for the evening, Ryu motioned for Katt to come in the hallway.

"Have you had dinner yet?" he asked.

She patted her stomach. "Nope. I'm starving!"

He looked around to make sure nobody was there. "Well… you wanna go grab something at the new diner?"

She smiled. "You mean a date? Sure!"

He grinned. "Awesome! This could very well be the start of something special."

"Think so?"

"Maybe. We'll just tell them we're going to get some air."

"Kay."

And so they went back into the living room. "Katt and I are going to explore the town," Ryu said.

"At night?" Nina asked, looking up from her YM magazine.

"Yeah."

"If you go to the potion shop, get me an antidote. I'm getting a cold." Sten said, not looking away from Super Smash Bros. Melee, where he was kicking Jean's ass.

"Ow!" Jean said, "It's impolite to hurt a prince's character!"

After they made sure they weren't being watched, Ryu and Katt, holding hands, walked into the new diner. Despite the fact that it had just been built two hours ago, it was already bustling with activity.

"Hey you guys!" Phil called from behind the counter, "Welcome! I was expecting you! Have a seat, I'll be right with ya!"

And so Ryu and Katt sat across from each other, preparing to experience their very first date.

Little did Katt and Ryu know that they _had_, in fact, been followed, by Nina and everyone else in the group. At Nina's urging, they had decided it was best to find out what those two were _really_ up to.

"Shh… Hide here." Nina whispered, motioning for them to hide at the side of the diner.

"How are we going to hear them?" Bow asked, scratching his head.

Nina smiled, and held up a salt shaker. "I snatched this from the Coursair pub. Watch." She peeked in through the window, and pointed her finger at the salt shaker on Ryu's table. It glowed for a minute, and faded. Then, as if out of nowhere, their whole conversation began coming out of Nina's salt shaker!

"I turned them into a communication system." she said casually. "Now let's find out the truth." And so they listened.

"So have you still been thinking about it?" Ryu asked as they waited for their food.

"About what?" Katt asked.

"You know… the other day… remember?"

"Oh… that…" she said with a giggle. "Well, actually, I have been thinking about it quite a bit."

"Do tell."

"Yep." Her tail swished across the seat. "When you kissed me, it… made me feel weird."

"What do you mean? Like, bad weird?"

"No, not bad… just a feeling I've never felt before. It made me feel special."

Ryu was silent for a few moments. Finally, he spoke. "Katt… you truly are special to me. I never want you to forget that. Even from when we first met that day in the Coliseum, there was no mistaking your beauty, or your charm, or your…"

"All right, all right, Mr. Smooth talker," she said with a grin. "So you feel the same way?"

Ryu reached across the table and took her hand. "Yes, I do. I have the exact same feeling."

Katt became very serious. "Is it love, Ryu? Are you in love with me… as…" she blushed furiously.

"Say it, Katt." Ryu said softly. "Don't be afraid. We're all alone."

Katt trembled, but spoke. "Are you in love with me, as I am with you?"

There was a very very long moment of silence. Ryu gazed into Katt's beautiful green eyes. "Yes. I love you Katt."

Katt started to cry softly. "And I love you… Ryu."

Ryu raised his glass. "A toast, then. To love!"

Katt smiled. "To love!"

Nina's face darkened as she listened. The others didn't seem to think much of it, and in fact seemed happy for the brat. Only Nina was angry. When that boy had saved her from Joker, she was so struck by how handsome he was, that she wanted him on the spot. He didn't seem to get the hint. But now this! This could not be allowed!

"Hey, they're coming out!" Sten cried. Indeed, the pair had finished their dinner and were leaving.

"Hide over here," Nina commanded. "We'll make sure they see us."

It was very dark as Ryu and Katt walked hand in hand back to the house. They paused at the doorway.

"Well, Mr. Bateson," Katt said with a smile, "I want to thank you for a wonderful evening."

He brushed his hand across her face. "And how are you going to thank me?"

"Like this…"

Their lips came together again, and she slipped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. This was their moment, when nobody would see them. 

"Mmm…" she said as he pulled back, "Don't stop…"

But just as Ryu went to kiss her again, a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Ryu spun to see the illuminated silhouettes of his friends standing outside the house.

Ryu quickly tried to regain his composure. "Uhh… guys! What… what are you doing out here… so late?"

"Relax, buddy," Bow said, stepping forward, "Nothing's wrong. We just wanted to tell you that we're happy for you."

Jean began to sing. "Ahh, there is love in the air tonight…"

Nina came forward, all smiles. "Don't worry about it," she said. "We just came out to buy some potions for Sten's cold, and we saw you guys kissing, so we put the pieces together."

"You're not mad?" Katt asked in astonishment.

Nina smiled again. "Why would I be? Come on, let's get inside, it's freezing!"

As she watched Ryu and Katt lead each other into the house like a pair of newlyweds, Nina's smile disappeared. She'd let them have their fun for now. But she was a princess. And as a princess, she was never denied what she desired. Ryu _would_ be hers. Period.


	8. Intimacy

Intimacy

A/N: I'm boosting the rating because of this chapter. Sorry.

~M.J. Hulk

The next evening, after some minor adventures in the Whale Cave, the group was again relaxing in the living room of their house. Ryu and Katt were cuddled together, now that they didn't have to keep their love a secret any longer. Nina was watching TV, Jean was tuning his mandolin, and Sten and Bow were playing head-to-head Tetris. They also had a new friend, Bleu, the magician. She had joined them after expressing her distaste for the magic school. As of right now, she was asleep.

At 11:30, Niro marched into the room. "All right, children, lights out! Time for bed!"

"Awww…" was the general response.

"Come on, up to bed or I'll keep you all from your adventures tomorrow and make you paint my bathroom!"

With many grumbles, Nina, Sten, Bow, and Jean trudged up the stairs. Ryu, however had other plans.

"Wait here a sec," he told Katt. He approached Niro. "Hey, old man, come here a sec."

"Whaddya want, sonny?"

Ryu grabbed Niro and stuffed him in a closet, then closed the door and bolted it.

"What are you doing?" came the muffled voice. "Hey! It's dark in here! And I'm surrounded in goose feathers! Wait… these are pillows! Hey well, sleep is sleep. Zzzzz…"

"What are you doing?" Katt asked, dumbstruck. Ryu plopped himself down next to her.

"Well, Kattie, we're all alone now, aren't we?"

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Aren't you just the cleverest little thing? So…? Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?"

He moved closer. "Whatever you want to do."

She put both arms around him. "Do you know what I want to do?" she purred.

"I think I do." he whispered.

Their lips crashed together. Ryu pushed her down on the couch as the kiss spun out of control.

"Ryu… I've been waiting so long…" Katt whispered.

"Shh…" He put a finger over her mouth and kissed her again, running his hand through her hair. She returned the kiss, and purred contentedly. The kissing and holding seemed to last forever. In those moments, all they asked for in the world was for it to never stop, for these feelings to never go away.

Katt pounced on him, pushing him down. They kissed again.

"Ryu…?" she whispered, gasping.

"What?"

"Make love to me. Please."

And he took her, made her his, and she never knew love could feel this divine. She let herself go limp in his arms. When it was over, they kissed for hours, and then he took her again. The whole night was theirs.

Ryu groggily opened his eyes. It was still dark. Katt had practically dragged him up to her room, where they had fallen asleep together, after sharing their feelings once again. He smiled as he saw Katt asleep on his chest. He was really in love with her. He knew now beyond all doubts that he belonged with Katt Chuan forever.

He shifted his position, and then shielded his eyes as an incredibly bright glow filled the room. He noticed it was coming from Katt's shoulder. He reached his hand towards it, and found the Dragon's Tear resting there, glowing brighter than the noon-day sun. Now, they belonged to each other.


	9. Nina Has Plans For Ryu

Nina Has Plans For Ryu

As much as they didn't want it to, morning came, and the lovers awoke staring into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ryu whispered, smiling. "Sleep well?"

Katt yawned. "Sleep? Did we do that?"

Ryu chuckled. "I doubt it. Did I tell you yet today that I love you?"

She kissed him. "I love you as well, Mr. Bateson."

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Okay… sweetheart." She winked at him.

They came down the stairs to find Bow talking with Jean about something. Nobody else was around.

"What's up, buddy?" Ryu asked.

"Oh… good morning, lovebirds." Bow said, turning from his conversation. "I've got some bad news. Jean tells me there's no more food in the house."

Jean nodded remorsefully. "Old mother Hubbard I may not be, but Alas! The cupboard is still bare!"

Ryu scratched his head. "So what do we do?"

Katt tapped his shoulder. "We'll go hunting! Bow and I know how to hunt. If we work all day, we can probably get two week's worth of food!"

"Hmm… Well, okay." Ryu said. He hugged her. "Happy hunting!"

After Katt and Bow had gone, Jean went to clean the roaches out of the basement (to eat them, no doubt), and Ryu was left alone in the living room. He started to flip through a magazine when he heard a noise behind him. He turned. It was Nina.

"Hey Ryu," she said in an affectionate voice, "How you doing?"

"I'm all right."

"Where's your little gal-pal?"

"Oh… she went hunting with Bow. She'll probably be back this evening."

"Humm… do tell." She said, seemingly uninterested. She plopped down on the other end of the couch. "I'm so bored."

"Yeah, I have nothing to do either," Ryu agreed, yawning.

"Tired?" Nina asked, shifting a little closer. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Despite being good friends with Nina, he didn't feel it necessary to divulge what had happened the previous night. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason." She inched a little closer to him. "You're not a very good liar, you know. I heard a lot of noise down here last night."

"Uhhhhh…"

"Yeah… it's okay, Ryu, there's nothing wrong with it. However…" Closer. "Does it bother you knowing that you may only do it with Katt and only Katt for the rest of your life?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, other people may give you more satisfaction," she said, leering at him. "For example, Katt really doesn't know what a guy wants, or expects. She's really not going to give you a lot of satisfaction. However, there are other people…"

"Who, you?" he interrupted.

"I didn't say that," she said, inching up right next to him, "But maybe someone like me would be able to completely blow your mind out, whereas Katt…" Nina shrugged. "Oh well. Do with my words what you will."

Ryu's breath became very fast, seeing Nina so uncomfortably close to him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked softly, a seductive expression on her face.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Just don't come any closer."

"Too late." She whispered, pushing him down and throwing herself on him. He wrenched himself away.

"What are you doing?" he cried. She grabbed his neck and started to kiss him.

"You're mine." She said. "You're mine forever, and you can't do shit about it."

"No!" he scrambled off the couch and toward the door. Nina raised her hand and cast a freezing spell on the door. No matter how hard Ryu yanked, the door wouldn't budge.

"What's this all about?" he growled, turning around.

She cocked her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I made it clear. But I guess you don't get it. I WANT YOU!!!" She sped over to him and pushed him flat on his ass on the floor, and started to kiss him again. "You can't get away!"

"Wrong." He bolted towards the stairs. Nina cast a barrier before the stairs. He slammed into it.

Nina walked towards him slowly. "Now then, Ryu, are you ready to submit yourself to me? Or must I force you?"

With a growl, Ryu threw his hands up and transformed into a dragon. With a roar of anguish, he flew up, breaking the roof of the house. He flew out through the hole and off into the forest.

"You won't get away!" Nina screamed after him. "You can run now, but let's see what happens when Katt gets back!"

Ryu heard her, and bowed his head. This could be the end of the relationship.


	10. Dispute

Dispute

Nina was sitting on the couch, calmly reading a magazine when Katt and Bow walked in.

"Hey guys," she said, looking up over the couch.

"Hey, Nina. Where's Ryu?" Katt asked.

Nina smiled. "Oh I don't know," she said with a shrug, "He and I just got finished a little while ago, and then he bolted."

Katt's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'got finished'?"

"Oh, you know… Ryu finally let his feelings out for me. I guess he couldn't fake being in love with you anymore."

"What??" she cried, "Ryu would never do anything like that! You lie!"

"No I am not lying, miss. Ask him yourself when he comes back. He doesn't love you."

"You shut up!" Katt rushed Nina with her staff, but before she reached the Windian princess, there was the roar of a dragon from outside, and then Ryu bolted in the door.

"Katt!" he cried. 

"Ryu! Is this true, what she says?" Katt growled, pointing at Nina. "She says that you and her were getting busy."

"No, it's not true! She tried to seduce me!"

Katt turned her glare on Nina.

"Oh, you're such a bad liar." Nina scoffed. "Why is there lipstick all over you?"

"Cause you kept kissing me!" he screamed. "I love Katt, and that's the end of it!"

"Don't listen to him, Katt. He can't love you."

"So what's it to you, bitch?" Katt snarled, shoving Nina.

"Don't test me!" Nina warned, her fingertips beginning to glow. "I'll blast you to hell!"

"Try it!"

"Hey, hey, what's all this?" Niro crackled, walking down the stairs. "What's all the yelling?"

"It's not your business." Katt spat at him.

Niro glared at her. "Considerin' that you're livin in _my_ house, I think that _makes_ it my business."

"It's just that Ryu says he loves Katt, but he really belongs to me." Nina summarized. "And he won't accept it."

"He belongs with whoever he wants, bitch!" Katt said harshly.

Nina took a step forward. "Call me another name!"

"Skank!"

Nina shocked Katt against the wall. Katt charged at her and knocked her down. By now, the other members of the group had heard the commotion, and were watching in awe at these two lovely ladies trying to kill each other.

"Nina, maybe you should back off," Bleu soothed, putting a hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina spun.

"Back off, old lady!"

"Girls, this is highly illogical." Spar said. "Why can't you just reach a decision?"

"Because this isn't about logic!" Katt cried. "It's about love! And you don't know shit about that because you're a fucking plant!"

Spar backed away, obviously hurt.

"Um, excuse me," Ryu said, "But doesn't anyone want to ask _me_ what I think?"

A silence fell. "Go ahead." Rand said.

"I love Katt. I don't care _how_ you feel about me, Nina. I really don't. You've been nasty from the start. I don't want you."

"I refuse to live without you." She said, hands on her hips.

"Tough shit. I don't care what I have to do to prove I love Katt, but I will do anything."

"Hmm…" Nina rubbed her chin. "Anything, huh?"

"Anything."

"Okay. You're on." She turned towards the others. "Okay you guys. Each one of you prepare a brutal test for Ryu. Show no mercy. Make him suffer."

The friends looked at each other uneasily.

"And you," she said, turning to Katt, "If Ryu passes all the tests, you can have him and I'll leave you alone forever." She turned to Ryu, grinning maliciously. "But, Mr. Bateson… if you fail… you belong to me forever!"

Ryu glared at Nina in hatred. He never knew that the princess could be such an unbelievable bitch. "Deal." He finally said.

"Then we're on!" Nina cried triumphantly. "We'll start tomorrow!"

Katt looked at Ryu, desperation in her eyes. "What if you don't pass, Ryu?"

He sighed. "I _must_ pass. I love you. I'll pass, don't worry." However, his thoughts felt otherwise.


	11. Bow's Test: Rumble In The Jungle

Bow's Test: Rumble In The Jungle

The next morning, Ryu stood outside the house, waiting for Bow. Today, he had to take the Grassrunner's test, and he really didn't know what to expect.

Finally, Bow emerged from the house, followed by Nina and Katt. "Okay, now I hate to do this," he said, frowning, "You know that, right, buddy?"

Ryu sighed. "Yeah."

"But this is what we're going to do. I've set up an obstacle course out there in the woods." He pointed to the trees behind the mansion. "You have to beat me to the finish line. It's as simple as that."

Ryu stared. Obstacles or no, he had _never_ been able to outrun Bow before. Apparently, his friend was living up to Nina's requirements.

"Come on, Ryu, you can do this," Katt said, patting him on the back. "It's just a simple obstacle course. How hard can it be?"

Ryu smiled sadly. "I've found out that those are famous last words on _many _occasions, love."

"Hold off on the affection," Nina commanded. "This is only the beginning."

Ryu was ready to kill her. Seriously, he was. What right did she have to come between him and Katt like this? But, he said he would do anything, so…

Ryu huffed and puffed as he jogged and jumped over pits and swung from vines, but he still only had a glimpse of Bow's backside ahead in the jungle. There were monsters as well, to deal with. From swampy marshes and trees they nipped at him, or jumped, hoping to get a bite of his arm.

"I'll never make it," he wheezed. "I'm going to crash and burn on the first test. Waitaminit! Crash… yes, of course!"

He got new wind, and charged forward, until he was perhaps a dozen or so yards from Bow, and then he transformed into the Thunder Puppy and hid himself in the bushes as he scampered along.

"Ryu?" Bow looked back, but saw nothing. Was he _that_ far ahead? Suddenly, he screamed as the branches above him all tumbled down in a massive pile in front of him. In the confusion, he just managed to see a blue-green blur streak towards the makeshift flag in the clearing.

"No way!" Bow exclaimed, dashing into the clearing. "There's no way you could have beaten me!"

Ryu smirked. "Overconfidence has been the downfall of many."

Bow growled. "If those branches hadn't fallen, you _know_ you'd have lost."

Ryu smiled. "I know."

Bow kicked the ground. "Very well. Defeat conceded. Let's head back."

"Let's."

A/N: Sorry for the measly one chapter update, but things are

Soooooooo hectic right now… you get the piccy. More to come! 


	12. Rand's Test: Tournament Of The Toughest

Tournament of The Toughest

"He passed," Bow informed the others when they emerged from the woods.

"Hmmph." Nina scoffed. "Well done. I expected you'd pass such a simple test, anyway."

Bow glared at her. "I put my all into this, Nina. Don't call it simple!"

Nina waved him off. "Next, it's time for Rand's test!"

Rand emerged from the house, and he gave Ryu a never-felt-before chill, seeing the big man lumber out, all his muscles rippling, obviously ten times stronger than he was.

"And what do you have in store for me?" Ryu asked, trying to sound casual despite his fear.

Rand said nothing, but cracked his knuckles and smiled. Ryu gulped.

"You mean…?" Ryu asked. Rand smiled and nodded.

"Let's fight." He said.

Rand and Ryu stood in the clearing in the center of Township, with the rest of the group gathered around. It was time for a royal rumble!

"Go!" Nina cried.

Rand rushed at Ryu and threw a punch at his head. Ryu ducked, but missed the other fist, which took him in the stomach. Wincing in pain, he jumped aside and kicked Rand in the stomach. Despite the strength he put into the kick, it seemed to do little to faze Rand. Rand grabbed Ryu and threw him to the ground, preparing to body slam him. Ryu rolled aside before the impact, and while Rand was down, he gave him the People's Elbow a couple of times.

"How rude!" Rand growled, and whacked Ryu aside as he got up. Ryu, by now, was in quite a bit of pain, but when he saw Katt standing on the side, that hopeful look in her eyes, he gained new strength. He stood up and walloped Rand right in the nose. Blood started to squirt from Rand's nostrils, and this only made him angrier. He slammed Ryu hard in the gut, causing him to collapse. He jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

"Don't spar with the R," he whispered. "It's over, dude."

Ryu felt his will leaving him. But then, he remembered something his father had taught him long ago.

__

"Ryu… if you ever get into a fist fight, there is one place where you can always stun a man. Use this to your advantage."

Ryu smiled, and brought his knee right up into Rand's, er, uh… "weak spot." (I think we all know where that is, right guys? I don't have to tell you. ~M.J.)

"Scheissa!" Rand cried, rolling on his side. Ryu jumped up and pounded there again, twice actually. Rand was in tears.

"Let up, already! Please, let up!"

Ryu obediently stood up, but not after pounding Rand's weak point once more for good measure.

"Come on, Rand, you've still got fight left in you!" Sten called.

"I… can't…" Rand wheezed, limping aside. "It… hurts too much. Ryu… passes."

Ryu grinned. "That's two!"

Nina simply crossed her arms and glowered.


	13. Sten's Test: Trial By Fire

Sten's Test: Trial By Fire

"This is what I have planned for you," Sten said, in his high, squeaky voice, "We're going to return to Highfort. My family has always had the tradition of tournaments over a pit of fire."

"Explain a bit better?" Ryu said, scratching his head.

Sten smiled. "I think you'll see when we get there. Jean, if you would, please!"

"Oui!" The frog prince said, and with his magic he spirited them all away to the top of the mountain where Highfort castle rested.

"Hail, hail, the chief is home!" Gayne cried as they entered the front door. "And his company as well!"

"Hey," Sten muttered as the rest of them came in.

"Well well," said an arrogant voice, "Back so soon?"

Sten smiled. "Hey Trubo."

Trubo nodded to acknowledge the rest of the group. "What brings you back here? Have you come to help us rebuild?"

"No. Actually…" Sten whispered furiously in Trubo's ear.

"Oh… oh, I see…" Trubo said. "Well then, we shall make preparations!"

"Um, excuse me, but can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Hundreds of years ago, injustice was dealt with by having the accused battle the toughest of the tough in the great arena, a high platform above a fiery pit." Sten answered. "And that tradition has carried on to present day."

"And you're going to have Ryu fight someone in there?" Katt asked, horrified.

Sten nodded.

"And who will he be fighting?" Nina inquired, anxious to see Ryu matched up against an invincible opponent.

Sten simply smiled.

Ryu stepped forward, sweating, his breath heavy. He gripped his sword firmly in his hand. The room was dark, and the long platform he was standing on was wide, but it didn't seem that way when he looked down. Flames and lava boiled far below, and even a simple stumble would mean certain death.

Across from him, Sten emerged from the opposite room, holding a long, wooden staff. Ryu found his silhouette chilling and disturbing, despite all the times he'd considered him a simple monkey.

"Are you ready, Ryu?" Sten called, his voice echoing off the high, domed ceiling.

"Ready!"

"Begin!"

Sten began advancing down the platform slowly. Ryu approached him at an equal pace, and soon they were inches from each other.

"Have at thee!" Sten roared, and with incredible agility, he swung the staff directly at Ryu's head. Ryu just barely blocked with his sword, and kicked Sten several yards backwards.

"Clever…" Sten whispered. He got up and charged, but had to stop on a dime, as Ryu had his sword pointed right in Sten's path.

"This isn't a fight to the death," Sten said. "We just have to disarm the other."

"Ha! You can give me warning after warning to disarm, and I still won't do it!" Ryu slashed, hoping to slice the staff in two, but it held firm, and Sten used the force of the blow to send Ryu reeling towards the other end of the platform.

The rest of Ryu's group stood in the adjacent room, watching the fight through a stone opening in the wall. Nina was delighted to see Ryu having such a hard time, but the rest of them were watching in horror as Sten pushed Ryu closer and closer to the edge of the platform.

"If he falls, he's done for," Bleu whispered.

"Sten won't let him fall," Bow said. "They're buddies! …Right?"

Nobody answered.

"What's the matter, Ryu?" Sten snarled, hitting Ryu square in the back with the staff. "Tired?"

"Never!" Ryu gasped, smacking the wooden pole away and getting to his feet. "I'll never let you win, Sten. I'll never give in! I'll stay here forever!"

"Then you will meet your destiny!"

"No!" Ryu ducked as the staff came at him again, and then with his other hand, seized it and pulled it from Sten's grip. However, it was surprisingly heavy, and the sudden shift of weight caused Ryu to stumble and fall. He grabbed onto the edge of the platform, and was just barely hanging on.

"Sten!" He cried. "Help me! Buddy! Please!"

"What do you want me to do?" Sten chittered, freaking out. "I'm sorry!"

"Just… grab my hand…" But it was too late! Ryu's grip failed him, and he went tumbling towards the fire.

"Aaaah!" his friends cried from their vantage point, "He's dead! He's gonna die!"

Nina acted on impulse. "I'll regret this," she muttered, but she jumped out of the window, fell towards Ryu, grabbed him, and started to flutter back up, her wings beating a mile a minute.

"Hey, Nina! You're flying!" Ryu exclaimed.

"It's not flying," she said bitterly, "It's falling with style."

"Ripoff," he muttered.

"Buddy! We're so glad you're okay!" Bow cried, slapping Ryu on the back.

"Oui, we thought you were to be deceased!" Jean said.

"Ryu!" Katt whispered, hugging Ryu tightly, "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

He smiled, and turned to the group. "You have to give me one thing! I'm never one to back out of a fight! Come on, let's go back."

And so Ryu and company bid a fond farewell to Trubo, Elforan, and Highfort, and teleported back to town.


	14. Jean's Test: En Garde!

Jean's Test: En Garde!

It was the next day that Ryu was outside of Township, being addressed by Jean.

"Monsieur Ryu," Jean said, quite formally, "This is the tradition handed down by my people."

"Fencing?"

"Oui! Sword dueling, we call it! I challenge you to a fight, but be warned, you shall not win."

Ryu grinned. "We'll soon find out."

Two fencing swords were buried in the ground before them. Jean drew one, Ryu the other.

"Three paces!" Jean ordered. "And then we turn, and begin!"

"Right."

The three paces were took, and they now stood facing each other. Jean had a menacing gleam in his eyes that Ryu had never seen before.

"En garde!" Jean cried, and the duel began. 

(A/N: I don't really know how to describe a sword duel, but bear with me. ~M.J.)

Jean swung high, and Ryu blocked and parried with a low thrust, which Jean blocked with amazing speed. They repeated, and then Jean pointed his sword at Ryu and backed him several yards back.

"Is that all, Master Ryu?" he asked mockingly, "I would think the destined child would be capable of more!"

Ryu set his mouth and swung, but Jean was always there, blocking and then parrying. Ryu could tell that this would be a long battle.

By now, they had made their way over to the foothills of Mt. Fubi, and with his frog-like agility, Jean hopped up onto a low cliff.

"Monsieur Ryu, you disappoint me!" He said, shaking his head, "Your friends always speak so highly of you!"

"I know I'm better than this," Ryu growled.

"Then show me!"

"Yaaah!" Ryu launched himself from the ground onto the cliff, and the battle resumed. Jean backed Ryu further and further down the rocks, and although Ryu was fighting to the best of his abilities, he was beginning to tire.

All at once, Ryu screamed and fell into a seemingly large crevasse in the rocks.

"Master Ryu!" Jean cried, rushing over. "Are you all right?" There was no response. "Ohh, what have I done? I only wished to please mistress Nina! My heart is filled with sorrow! I…"

Jean didn't have time to say anymore. Ryu jumped from the very shallow ditch, seized Jean's sword from his hand, and kicked him to the ground. He pointed the sword at Jean's throat. "Game's over, frogger."

"Oui! Oui! You win!" Jean cried. "Now let me up, sir!"

Ryu helped Jean to his feet. "Come on, let's go home."

"Ohhh, I'm goin home again, darlin…" Jean began to sing.


	15. Nina's Treachery

Nina's Treachery

(A/N: This is the third time I've retyped this chapter!  I _HATE_ computers!!!  I hate em!  May they all die in hell!)

Ryu was exhausted.  After his fencing  battle with Jean that morning, he had also undergone a battle of wits with Spar, and a fierce magic competition against Bleu.  He had barely survived the latter, but luckily he remembered that his Dragon Sword could deflect magic, and that allowed him to disorient Bleu and win the match.

He sighed as he looked around  Township.  He was relieved that he was almost finished with this nonsense.  Then he could relax and be with the one he loved.  He walked into the mansion to try to find Katt.

"Hey Katt?"  he called.  No response.  "Katt?"  The kitchen and the living room were empty.  He walked up the stairs.  "Hello, anybody home?"  Still no response.  Ryu yawned.  "Maybe while I'm waiting for everyone to get back, I'll take a nap.  I'm so tired…"

"Rest then…" whispered an icy voice, and cold hands gripped the back of his neck and he collapsed unconscious.

Darkness.  That's the first thing Ryu was aware of when he came to.  The darkness was all around him.  He reached out, and felt nothing.  He called out and got no response.  Suddenly, a cold white light was cast down from the ceiling, and Ryu gasped when he saw who was standing before him.

"Nina!"

"That's right, Ryu-kins," Nina snickered.  "So good of you to join me here!"

"What do you gain from bringing me here?"

"I am putting an end to all this nonsense."  Nina said.  "I didn't expect you to get this far, but now that you have, it's time to put you down before you can do more damage."

Ryu was filled with hatred.  Pure, bald hatred at Nina.  He reached behind him for his sword, and was surprised to find nothing.

"Hah!" Nina laughed.  "Looking for _that?_"  She pointed to the Dragon Sword, lying on the ground several feet away.  "Go get it!"

Ryu dove for his blade, and a strong magical force field electrified him and sent him reeling back several yards.

"There is no escape," Nina said softly.

"I don't think so." Ryu growled, and he drew a knife from his boot and advanced.

"Ah ah aah!" Nina said, wagging her finger.  "You won't attack me if you want to protect the one you love!"

"What?"

Another light was cast down behind Nina, and Ryu gasped as he saw Katt strapped to a table, unconscious.  A large tube was connected on one end to her head, on the other to a large, glowing crystal.

"I'm draining her energy quite nicely," Nina said, grinning.  "So this is how we can do things.  Either you can surrender to me, and Katt's life will be spared.  Or, you can choose to fight, and if I lose, I take Katt with me, or if I win, well… you won't be around to see me dance."

Ryu's heart filled with rage.  He never knew that Princess Nina of Windia was capable of such treachery.  And he would fight her, he would slash her to bits, he would…  no he wouldn't.  He didn't doubt for a moment that Nina would destroy Katt if things didn't go her way.  The rage was replaced by sorrow and despair.  He had no other choice…   He cast the knife down and collapsed to his knees.

"Good boy," Nina cooed.  "So you surrender?"

Ryu's eyes filled with tears.  "Yes."

"You're very intelligent," she told him.  "I'll turn off this machine, then."  She walked over to the crystal and pressed a button.  The glow faded.  Then she turned around and began walking towards Ryu.  "But, don't think this will end that easily," she said, her voice taking a sinister tone.  Before Ryu could respond, Nina shot a lightning bolt from her fingertips and knocked Ryu backwards.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Silence!"  she cast another bolt at him, and then another.  Ryu shook on the ground, intense pain filling his body. 

"You are paying for all the misery you've caused me!" she snarled, continuing the magical assault on our hero.  "You're paying for all the pain I went through from being so close to you and not being able to have you!"  She zapped him again.  "This pain will not end, but will bind you to me!  You're mine now, Ryu!"

In the midst of the excruciating pain that Ryu was experiencing, the rage filled him again.  He didn't need this!  He was beginning to lose consciousness, and in his anger he made a decision.  He dove for his knife, got to his knees, and slashed Nina's hand off.

Nina stared at where her hand once was, dumbfounded for a moment.  Then her eyes narrowed, and she nodded.  "I see…" she whispered.  "I see now… I see that you don't even care about the one you swore to love and protect!"  She walked over to the table where Katt lay.  "It's time for the kitty to die!" she gloated, and a huge magic ball began forming in the air above Nina, and Ryu knew she meant to fling it into Katt, obliterating her life.

"No!" Ryu screamed, and he transformed into a huge dragon, and he flew into Nina, knocking her over and sending the ball of magic into the center pillar of the temple.  The ground began to shake as the building prepared to collapse.

"You fool!" Nina cried.  "Now we'll all die!"

Ryu shot chain lightning at Nina, knocking her to the floor.  He then flew into the table, and it gave way and Katt fell onto his back.  Stones and columns were beginning to come down as Ryu flew up and broke a hole in the roof.  Ignoring Nina's screaming as the temple collapsed around her, he flew off into the night sky, Katt resting on his back.


	16. Resolution

Resolution

Katt slowly came to her senses. "Uuuhh," she moaned, sitting up. "Where am I?" She looked around. She was sitting in a grassy marsh by a pond. Ryu was sitting on the edge of the water, dipping his feet. He looked very, very upset.

Katt got up and sat down beside him. "Hey baby," she said.

He looked up at her, smiled slightly, then looked back at the water. "Hi. Glad to see you're awake. What did Nina do to you?"

Katt seemed confused. "Nina? She didn't do anything. I took a nap, and then I just woke up here."

"Ah," Ryu said with a nod. Silence took over again.

"Ryu, you look upset," Katt said, reading his features. "Is everything okay?"

Ryu sighed. "We fought."

"What? Who did?"

"Me and Nina. She captured you. We fought a terrible fight, and… Nina is…"

"She's what, Ryu?"

A tear came to Ryu's eye. "She's dead, Katt. I caused the temple to collapse and I rescued you just in time. But Nina… she didn't make it, Katt. She didn't make it! I should have gone back for her!" Ryu was crying openly now.

Katt put her hand on his shoulder. "We all do things we shouldn't do when we're in the heat of anger. I'm sure you felt you didn't have any other choice."

"That's no reason to kill her!" Ryu cried. "I'm a murderer!"

Katt could see Ryu needed to cry, so she sat by his side and held him as he let his sorrow flow from his eyes into the pond. 

An hour, two hours passed, and finally Katt spoke. "Ryu… we'll never move on if we stay here forever. We have to go back."

Ryu looked up, his eyes red. "I can't. I can't face everyone now. I killed one of us! One of the nine! Where will her ring go now?"

Katt slapped him gently. "Wrong storyline, fool. Come on, I'll be with you. We love each other, right?"

"Of course I love you."

She kissed him softly. "Then we'll work through this together. Please, let's go back. For me?"

Ryu stared into Katt's deep green eyes, and then stood up with a sigh. "Fine. Let's go." He transformed into the Great Dragon, and with Katt safely on his back, he flew off into the sunset.

A comforting scene met their eyes when they entered their house in Township. Nina was lying in a bed in the corner, apparently still alive, with an icepack on her head. Bleu knelt by her, obviously administering healing medicine. The rest of the group was standing around, nervous.

"Welcome back, kid." Rand said quietly as they entered. "Welcome back, Katt."

"We were so worried about you." Bow said. "We thought you all died."

"Indeed, I even wrote a song of mourning for my departed companion," Jean said.

Ryu cautiously approached the bed where Nina was lying.

"I heard the collapse in the woods," Rand said. "Luckily, I was able to get all the rocks out of the way and pull her out."

Sten, who was normally jumpy and chatty, now stood silent, head bowed. He had nothing to say.

As Ryu drew closer, Nina's body shook on the bed, and she seemed to be trying to speak.

"Easy! Easy, child," Bleu soothed. "Relax." She placed her hand on Nina's forehead, and Nina rested once more.

Ryu knelt by the bed. The others said nothing. They knew Ryu had to do this. "Nina," he whispered, "Despite the disagreements we've had, I never meant to bring harm to you." He lowered his head. "I'd give my life before seeing any of my friends lose theirs." His voice softened. "I beg for your forgiveness, Princess Nina. Please forgive me."

He gently took Nina's hand in his own, and closed his eyes. Deep inside him, in his dragon blood, the Anfini awoke, and as he knelt there, he felt warmth coursing through his hand. He also seemed to feel a gentle breeze fill the room, and he lifted his head to meet it.

And then it was over, and he opened his eyes. And then the miracle happened. Nina's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "You guys?" Then her gaze fell on Ryu. "You! You… you…"

Everyone expected words of furious condemnation to leap from Nina's quivering lips, but they were surprised. "You saved my life!"

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Just now, I felt you in my heart. You whispered into my mind…" She put her hand on her head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry for everything I've done… I can't believe I was such a bitch! I never should have…"

"Nina!" Ryu interrupted, taking her hand. "It's all right, it's okay. I actually want to ask for _your_ forgiveness."

A silence fell in the room. Nina was carefully considering what to say, the group was watching, and Katt was holding her breath.

Finally, Nina looked up at Ryu and smiled. "Well, I give you one thing… You're never one to back out of a fight! Buds?"

Ryu grinned. "Buds!"

Nina laughed as she threw herself into Ryu's arms. Then she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I thought you would be angry at me forever!"

"Nah," Ryu said. "I don't stay mad at people."

"That's good to hear. Now! I think we have some arrangements to make…" Nina took Katt's hand and placed it in Ryu's outstretched hand. "I decree you two to be married at the Grand Cathedral in Windia!"

Katt squealed with delight, and impulsively kissed Ryu. "Ryu, we're getting married!" she cried.

Ryu grinned. "Unexpected, this is. But… but okay, I'll go with it! Sure!"

"Hey everyone!" Jean called. Everyone turned to him. "Um, this is an expression we use in SimaFort a lot… um, how you say, LET'S PARTY! No?" He pulled out a small party horn and blew into it. "No? Anyone?"

After a 10 second silence, Bow shouted, "Yeah, let's party!" And so began a night of celebration.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

"…And thus I pronounce you husband and wife!" Father Hulk declared. "You may kiss the bride."

They didn't have to be told twice. That kiss lasted so long that Hulk had to clear his throat to break them up.

The party was grand. Phil the chef did all the catering, and everyone and anyone from every town was invited. Sten performed magic tricks, Jean danced and played his mandolin, Bleu set off fireworks, and Bow and Ryu told stories and laughed the whole night through.

Ryu had gone up to get some more beef when he was called to by Father Hulk.

"Master Ryu, I've brought someone to see you." The preacher said.

Ryu did a double take. "Dad!"

"Hello, son!" Ganer said. "Been a while, huh?" He laughed as they heartily embraced.

"What? No hug for me?" said another voice. It was Patty. She noticed his confusion. "Want to go play by the dragon again, brother?"

Ryu broke into a broad smile as he hugged his sister. This was truly a night of happiness.

Nina herself no longer seemed bothered that Ryu and Katt were together, and she danced with Bow and even Sten, living the night for all it was worth. And the band played merry songs, Phil flipped his burgers, and the roaring fire burned long into the night. Ryu looked off to the east, towards the mountains, towards the dragon he knew was watching over them all.

A voice spoke in his heart… _"Well done, my son. Be good."_

Nobody noticed the two figures standing beyond the reach of the fire's light. The one was a hulking demon, the other a man in a black robe.

"Father Evans," the demon rasped, "These people seem so happy. Do we really have to destroy all of them eventually?"

Evans sighed, then smiled and looked up at his servant. "Naaah! Come on, want to play SSBM?"

"Sure." said the other, and they walked off, leaving the merry party and the fire behind.

THE END!

"The Test Of Love" has been written by Father Hulk

© 2003 in association with PDG Network.

****

BENEDICTION: So? What do you think? Did I live up to your expectations? Did I do a good job? I think it turned out rather well, no? Let me know! Fatherhulk601@aol.com is my email. I'd love to hear from you. And if you like my BoF fics, check out Day Of The Deity, which is currently being authored right here on Fanfiction.net! Until we meet again, farewell!


End file.
